Dru-Zod II (New Earth)
:"You will kneel before me. Both you and one day... your son!" ::--'General Zod' Real Name: Zod Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Admiral Zod __TOC__ Status Occupation: Former military commander; Intergalactic terrorist Legal Status: General Zod was a citizen of the late planet Krypton with a criminal record. Identity: Secret; the general populace of Earth is unaware of Zod's Kryptonian heritage (subject to change pending current storyline). Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Former member of the Kryptonian Defense Council Base of Operations: Formerly Krypton; formerly the Phantom Zone; currently Earth Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Krypton Known Relatives: Ursa (mate/wife); Christopher Kent (son) First Appearance: Action Comics #845 History History of character unknown. Alternate Media The character of General Zod has appeared in both film and television. Movies General Zod is most widely recognized as the primary antagonist from the 1981 film, Superman II. Played by actor Terrence Stamp, Zod actually made his on-screen debut in the first Superman film. Appearing with his Kryptonian confederates Ursa and Non, they made a brief appearance in the opening scenes of the movie, where the Kryptonian Science Council sentences all three of them to banishment in the Phantom Zone. This scene foreshadowed the major plot of the sequel. In Superman II, an explosion in space shatters the portal to the Phantom Zone setting the Kryptonians free. The nature of the explosion that breaks the criminals free of the Phantom Zone varies depending upon the version of the film. In the theatrical release of Superman II, the explosion was caused when Superman heaved an explosives-laden elevator car into outer space. In the Richard Donner Cut, the explosion is caused when Superman hurls nuclear missiles (as seen in the first Superman movie) into space where they detonate harmlessly. Immediately gifted with superhuman abilities from Earth's yellow sun, they set down on the moon where they encounter an International team of astronauts. From listening to the Astronauts' broadcast, Zod mistakenly believes that the name of their home planet was Houston. From there, Zod, Ursa and Non fly to "Planet Houston" where they learn that the son of Jor-El (the man responsible for imprisoning them) is living under the pseudonym, Superman. Hungry for new worlds to conquer, Zod quickly takes control of the United States, and sets up a base of operations at the White House. With the aid of criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, he learns of Superman's attachment to Lois Lane and the location of his Fortress of Solitude. Superman squares off with Zod and the others in a massive brawl that nearly destroys Metropolis. Their fight eventually brings all of the combatants, as well as Lois and Lex Luthor, to the Fortress of Solitude for their final confrontation. There, Superman tricks the three Kryptonians into entering a special Red-Sun chamber that robs them of their powers. Superman finishes Zod off by throwing him against a wall adjacent to a deep catacomb. No longer gifted with the ability to fly, General Zod falls to his doom. This behavior on the part of Superman, is extremely uncharacteristic, as he would not needlessly take the life of an enemy who was no longer a threat to him. Television The character of General Zod has made frequent (albeit non-corporeal) appearances in the WB/CW television series, Smallville. Like his movie and comic book counterparts, General Zod was a prisoner of the Phantom Zone. However, those trapped within the Phantom Zone no longer possess physical bodies, so Zod existed as a disembodied consciousness. The character was first referenced in the Season Five premier episode, "Arrival". In the episode, two Kryptonian criminals named Nam-Ek and Aethyr broke free of the Phantom Zone and arrived on Earth. They functioned as heralds of General Zod and proclaimed that Zod would soon arrive to take control of this world. Young Clark Kent succeeded in returning the two criminals back to the Phantom Zone, but at the (temporary) cost of his own powers. Zod's true agent on Earth was actually an artificial intelligence in human form named Milton Fine. Fine managed to infiltrate the Fortress of Solitude, and set Zod's essence free. A vortex was opened paving the way for Zod's arrival on Earth, but Clark managed to close the portal before Zod could emerge. Regardless, he was still free of the Phantom Zone. Smallville; episode 5x20 "Oracle" The true threat of Zod didn't emerge until the end of Season five. Due to the machinations of Milton Fine, Zod was able to enter Earth's reality and take possession of Lex Luthor. Clark meanwhile, had found himself trapped in the Phantom Zone. Smallville; episode 5x21 "Vessel" He eventually freed himself with the aid of a sympathetic prisoner named Raya and returned to Earth to battle Zod/Luthor. In the Season Six premier episode titled (appropriately enough) "Zod", Clark had his final confrontation with General Zod. After a protracted physical struggle, Zod managed to defeat Clark. However, what he didn't realize was that Clark was armed with a special S-shaped stone that he acquired from Raya in the Phantom Zone. This stone was the only thing capable of defeating Zod. Activating the device, Clark succeeded in exorcising Zod's essence from Lex Luthor's body. Lex fell unconscious with no memory of his time under Zod's control, and Zod's essence was forever trapped inside the Kryptonian stone. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Black (Graying on sides) Unusual Features: Zod bears his family crest as a brand across his throat. Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: As a leader in the Kryptonian military, Admiral Zod piloted a warship comprised of the material known as Sunstone. Through circumstances that have yet to be explained, Zod's warship crash-landed on Earth several decades ago, only to be recently unearthed by Lex Luthor. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * At some point in Zod's history, he had elevated to the rank of Admiral. Action Comics #840 Upon arriving on Earth however, he was still addressed by the rank of General. Trivia * Coming soon Recommended Readings * Action Comics #845 Related Articles * General Zod image gallery * General Zod appearances list * General Zod quotes page * Christopher Kent * Nom * Phantom Zone * Superman * Ursa External Links * General Zod article at Wikipedia * General Zod.net. Truth. Justice. Zod * Zod 2008 - a General Zod humor site * General Zod (Pre-Crisis) article at Supermanica References ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Kryptonian